


end credits

by planetundersiege



Series: Weekly TDP Drabbles 2020 [13]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, F/M, Rayllum, Slice of Life, Wordcount: 100-500, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23310952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Callum and Rayla finish a video games.
Relationships: Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Series: Weekly TDP Drabbles 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588306
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	end credits

“What do you wanna do now?” Rayla asked as the end credits of a video game played on screen. They had spent five days on it, and it was at a hundred perfect completion. She had Callum usually didn’t play that much video games, but after Callum had gotten a copy from the midnight release (the trailers had been so promising and he and Rayla had been hyping it up for months) they just had to start playing immediately, living only of instant noodles and energy drinks. Now, when the game was finished, there was a sort of void in their lives, the weird, bittersweet feeling you always got after finished a game filling them.

Callum shrugged, not knowing what he wanted to do now. They had played the game for so long, and his brain wanted to play more, refusing to believe the story was actually over.

“I have no idea at all. You?”

“Nope.”

“Damn. What did we even do before we got this game? It feels so far away.”

Rayla let out a groan, before leaning back on their couch.

“This is all your fault Callum. You got me into this game, and now we’re without it. Shame on you.”

“Hey, it was you who decided to play it with me, and it was you who didn’t wanna go to sleep because you wanted to finish it as quickly as possible when  _ I  _ told you we should take our time and savor the game we waited sixteen months for.”

“Point taken. I have no self control. But, do you wanna get some actual food now? We could make dinner together, some pasta with some sort of sauce, maybe some meat. A salad, some drinks. How does that sound?”

He nodded, giving his girlfriend a smile. That sounded like the most delicious meal he would eat in the entirety of his life.

“Amazing. Let’s do that.”

“Then we can replay the game.”

“Definitely, I need this hole in my heart filled.”


End file.
